


Psi-Chosis

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: A/B/O Avengers [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Protective Clint Barton, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Clint and Tatyana have had a friends with knotting benefits for years now. But Tatyana's had enough of waiting for him to claim her. With their pact over Clint finds himself reevaluating the broken relationship. Just pray it's not to late for him to claim his omega.





	1. Chapter 1

Clint wakes reaching across the now empty side of his bed. His fingers grazing over warm sheets. He then sits up seeking out the companion that had been sleeping there. Tatyana. One of his best friends and his rut buddy, the person he goes to when he needs someone the most. He also happens to be in love with her, but he's not aware of that yet. But he's pretty much been in love with her from the second he smelt her. And then she'd turned out to be awesome, and even Natasha liked her, which is a hard thing to accomplish. Tatyana also happens to be as badass as any of the women on the team.

“Tati?” he asks, finds her sat on the end of the bed pulling on her boots, she flicks her hair over her shoulder and looks to him.

“Go back to sleep” she tells him standing. “Your ruts finished” she shrugs. “Time for me to go” he grabs her wrist.

“Tati” he states sitting up. She sighs and raises an eyebrow. “Thank you” she smirks and pushes him back, he chuckles.

“What are friends for?” she asks.

“Pretty sure not what we just spent the last week doing” he teases back. She smirks and grabs her jacket.

“I'll see you for lunch” she tells him before leaving, Clint's expression softens and he smiles laying back.

…........

Tatyana falls face first onto the bed in front of her, at the head of the bed, Natasha and Darcy share a look before Darcy pats Tatyana's head.

“There there” Darcy coos and looks to Natasha who sighs.

“So Clint's ruts over?” Natasha asks, Tatyana nods, Natasha pulls away her jacket to look at her shoulder. “Oh and look” she teases sadly. “Still no bonding” she drops the jacket and stands. “Why don't you just ask him for it?” Natasha asks.

“Friends” Tatyana complains. “And I like being friends” She adds turning onto her back to look at the ceiling. “What if it doesn't work? What if we break up? The tower becomes unbearable....one of us leaves...probably me, you're all connected, I'm the newest member....oh and just like that, I have no home, no job, no friends....” Natasha and Darcy share a look, Natasha gives her a look and Darcy sits up pulling Tatyana's head in her lap.

“I'll still be your friend” Darcy tells her. “Screw the bird boy” Tatyana smiles a little.

“This calls for a girls night” Natasha offers. “We'll get Wanda, Pepper, Sharon, Maria, Betty...Pietro” Darcy throws a pillow at Natasha who laughs.

“Just because he's an omega, doesn't mean Pietro's a girl” Darcy points out.

“Plus...that many omegas....and one alpha. And I'm not sure the twins like me” Tatyana points out, Natasha then smirks.

“She's wearing her evil plan smile” Darcy whispers to Tatyana who hums in agreement.

“It always ends with someone dying” Tatyana agrees and then grabs Natasha's wrist, Tatyana's eyes turn pure white as she reads her redheaded friends mind. “No, Nat” Tatyana pulls her hand back her eyes returning to normal. “No blind dates, no jealousy games.....he doesn't want me more then a rut buddy, it's fine...he's my friend, and I love him. But friends is all we will be” Tatyana stands up. “I'm going to see if Bucky wants to spar” she leaves, Natasha and Darcy share a look, Darcy sighs.

“Tell me the plan” Darcy tells her girlfriend. Natasha smirks and bounces onto the bed.

…............

Tatyana sets two bowls of soup on the kitchen counter and sits in front of one as Clint yawns walking into the room, he smiles and takes the seat at her side.

“It's minestrone” she tells him splitting a bread bun, he grabs a spoon and glances to her.

“You okay?” he asks.

“Why wouldn't I be?” she asks back looking to him. He nods and reaches for a bun.

“Alright” he agrees. “You want to do something tonight?” he asks. “Movie? Take out?”

“Think Nat's wanting to do something” she answers. “Girls night”

“Oh” he nods. “Okay. Another night then” he grumbles and starts on his soup. It's usually awkward for a few days after they've....had sex. It passes though. They just have to start spending friend time together again. As just friends. “This is good soup” he mumbles.

“Bucky made it” Tatyana tells him.

“Bucky makes soup?” Clint asks her, she nods.

“Hydra training apparently”

“Really?” he asks, she looks to him.

“No” she corrects smirking. “He used to make soup for Steve when they were younger, when Steve would get sick”

“Awww....” Clint teases, they share a look and then start laughing. Clint nudges her and smiles, she smiles back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tatyana pulls the curling tong through her hair as Natasha sits at her side doing her own hair. Wanda and Darcy sit on Natasha's bed behind them. Betty stands pulling on the bottom of her dress scowling at her reflection, Maria stands behind her pulling up the zip on Betty's dress.

“So” Tatyana starts. “This went from a girls night to an Avenger night?” she asks looking to Natasha who shrugs.

“You were right about the number of omegas” Natasha offers. “So....now everyone is coming” Natasha looks to Tatyana. “It'll be fun” she tells her.

“Hard to have fun when Captain Morality is sending you disappointed looks as you grind against a hot alpha” Tatyana complains. Betty smirks a little. Tatyana looks to Wanda. “No offence” Wanda glances to her and then away, Tatyana looks to Natasha who shrugs a little. Tatyana is unsure why the Maximoff twins have an issue with her, they're all former 'slaves' of the bad guys, them Hydra, and Tatyana the Red Room, and they all have powers forced upon them, they should be getting along like house fires but they don't, the twins barely acknowledge her and she has no idea why. “I'm going to get dressed” Tatyana stands and turns to leave.

“Something purple” Natasha tells her, Tatyana turns and raises an eyebrow at her. “What?” Natasha asks innocently back.

“I told you no games...” Tatyana points out.

“No games” Natasha agrees. “But wear purple” Tatyana sighs and shakes her head before leaving the room. Natasha turns to Wanda. “What's your issue?” she asks. Wanda looks to her startled.

“I don't have one” Wanda answers.

“With Tati you do” Darcy corrects, Wanda sighs and looks to her.

“It's...” Wanda looks down. “She's....my sister” Maria, Betty, Natasha and Darcy stare at Wanda. “And I'm not sure she knows.....or at least I hope she doesn't know because she....hasn't said anything”

“She's your sister?” Darcy asks.

“Half” Wanda answers. “We share dads”

“It's Tati” Betty tells Wanda. “If she knew about this, she would have said something”

“That's what Pietro keeps telling me” Wanda offers with a nod. “But he's not a good judge of character”

“Right, Strucker” Darcy agrees.

“You could talk to her” Maria offers moving to sit on the bed with Wanda.

“What if she does know?” Wanda whispers. “And she just....doesn't care”

“You've known her for two years” Betty points out. “Do you really think that of her?” Wanda shakes her head a little. “Then there's your answer. Now you can forget about it and not do anything, or....you can tell her, and gain that sister you've clearly been craving”

“I've not been...” Wanda starts to argue.

“Wanda” Natasha warns giving her a look. “You and Pietro talk about is how important family is. You both prize it. She's your sister, she's your family...” Wanda nods.

…............

“Hey” Tatyana greets seeing Wanda in her doorway. “Everything okay?” she asks, Wanda nods a little and then sighs. Tatyana raises an eyebrow. “Wanda?” Wanda takes a breath and looks to Tatyana and then bottles it.

“Do you have some earrings I could borrow?” Wanda asks, Tatyana nods and points to her dresser.

“Help yourself” Tatyana answers, Wanda moves to the jewellery box on the dresser, her hands shaking, which is ridiculous, she's undergone horrendous experiments, faced off with robots hell bent on destroying the world, her brother's death and rebirth, solitary confinement and the almost loss of her mate, but she can't talk to her own sister. “Are you sure you're okay?” Tatyana asks watching Wanda, who nods in answer. And Tatyana is just so nice for a former KGB trainee it makes Wanda feel worse about this. “I know we don't get along” Tatyana offers. “But if you need someone to talk to” Wanda closes her eyes and takes a breath before turning to Tatyana.

“I think you're my sister” Wanda tells her, Tatyana frowns at her.

“What?”

“You're my sister” Wanda answers, Tatyana shakes her head.

“I urm....” Tatyan starts and then stops. “I don't understand....I've been here two years and you're just telling me this now?”

“I know” Wanda offers. “I should have said something sooner....but I was scared”

“I don't know my birth parents” Tatyana admits, Wanda looks to her. “I have no memory of them so I have no idea whether you are telling the truth I can't check my file because it is completely redacted....so right now, if you are telling the truth, you are the only link I have to my parents.....” Wanda nods.

“We share a dad” Wanda offers. “It's where we get our powers from, though mine and Pietro's were advanced by Strucker....it's why we have powers, he's a mutant” Tatyana sits on the edge of her bed. “Do you want me to leave?” Wanda asks, Tatyana looks down.

“Tonight” Tatyana states. “Let's just get tonight over with, and we'll talk about this tomorrow, then we can include Pietro” Tatyana stands. “Did you really need earrings?” Wanda shakes her head.

“I'll go” Wanda whispers and starts to leave, Tatyana bites her lip before grabbing Wanda's arm and pulling her into a hug, Wanda closes her eyes and hugs her back. She's been waiting two years for this.

 


	3. Chapter 3

With Tony on board with the night out that means they get a limo, which isn't so bad, it's always actually rather fun when all the Avengers go out, but it's filled with couples. Which sucks for Tatyana as she is alone, and she has to watch everyone be all lovey dovey. Clint reaches over and takes her hand pulling it into her lap, she looks to him, he winks at her and smiles. At least she has Clint. Dependable best friend who she's been in love with for two years, pretty much since the moment she'd smelt him, she's just too much of a coward to tell him. He holds out a glass of champagne to her and she takes it before he grabs his own. Natasha watches them from across the car, Darcy sat at her side eating chocolate covered strawberries. Clint plays with Tatyana's ring on her finger as they sit in silence. The conversations of the other Avengers around them. Clint glances to Tatyana who looks out the limo window. Natasha shakes her head watching her friends expression shift to longing. They're both morons. Both in love with one another but both too afraid to tell the other in case it doesn't work out. Neither one thinking that if they do admit it to one another, it could be epic. As Natasha knows it would be.

…...........

Arriving at the bar or as it turns out a club, because Tony is involved, is loud. Tatyana groans and rubs her temples.

“This is gonna suck” she complains as Wanda cringes reaching for her head. Pietro is watching Tatyana, Wanda had told him they'd talked. And he wants a hug from his big sister too.

“We'll find a booth” Betty states taking Bruce's arm, they weave through the crowd, Bucky and Sharon follow, Bucky wrapping an arm around the blonde. Loki is grumbling behind them about not wanting to be there. Thor nudges Pietro a little and Pietro nods and takes Thor's hand, the Asgardian leading the omega through the crowd to the dance floor, Thor likes to dance. Steve touches Wanda's back and she looks up at him, he gives her a soft smile as Tatyana takes a breath.

“I need a drink” Tatyana states and walks towards the bar, Natasha and Clint share a look.

“I'll go with her” Natasha adds and follows after her friend, Darcy puffs up her cheeks and swings her arms at her side. Clint looks to her.

“We haven't really hung out, have we?” Clint asks, Darcy shakes her head.

“Nope” she pops the p and looks up at him. “Alphas and omegas aren't usually friends”

“It works for me and Tati” Clint points out, Darcy snorts.

“You have sex, that's not it working”

“Darcy!!” Natasha shouts from the bar. Darcy nods and heads to the bar. Clint looks to Tatyana who has already downed three shots. She looks to Clint who smiles at her, she smiles back and turns forward to take another drink.

…....................

Later after a fair few drinks Tatyana finds herself on the dance floor, music pounding through her veins, she rolls her head as she moves her hips to the beat. There is a warm hand on her hip and she smiles over her shoulder at the very, very attractive alpha behind her. The kind of alpha she would normally go for, and yeah, he is hot, but there is something missing.

“What's a pretty little Omega like you doing unmated?” he purrs into her ear. “And here. All alone” he brushes his hand up her side until it stops abruptly, a hand clamped around his wrist, a hand attached to Clint who is glaring at the alpha.

“She's not alone” Clint snaps.

“Clint” Tatyana warns shooting him a look, he is still glaring at the alpha, Clint is smaller, but he has muscle mass on his side and a glare that is actually terrifying from the archer. “Clint” She repeats, grabbing his arm. The alpha looks over her and then to Clint. Tatyana releases his arm.

“Whatever, man, she's not even that pretty” the alpha states pulling his hand free of Clint's and then backs up and walks away. Clint smirks a little and Tatyana crosses her arms over her chest and turns to him, glares at him as he turns to her, notes her expression and then smiles sheepishly at her.

“You are unbelievable” She scolds and then shakes her head walking away, Clint turns to Natasha who raises an eyebrow back at him.

“What?” he asks.

“What are you doing?” Natasha inquires back.

“What?” Clint repeats.

“You won't bond her but she can't flirt with another alpha without you getting all jealous” Natasha points out. “You're messing with her head and her heart. Do you have an idea how confused she is?”

“She agreed to the deal...” Clint counters.

“Of course she did.....Because you're her best friend and she loves you” Natasha informs him. “She's an actual mind reader and you're a spy yet you are both ridiculously oblivious to each another....” Clint frowns at her. “She loves you” Natasha repeats. "She's in love with you....you moron, she has been for months if not years....but she thinks you only want to be friends with.....heat/rut benefits. It's been killing her because she thinks you don't like her that way, when I know that you love her too, and all this is unnecessary hurt.....if you want to be with her, go and be with her" Natasha walks away leaving Clint standing thoughtful.

...................

Tatyana pulls her leather jacket around herself as she stands outside of the club, she just needed the air. How dare he be like that with her, he's not her alpha, he hasn't bonded with her, she does not bare his mark, that was not his place.

"Tati!" Clint shouts jogging to where she stands, she takes a breath and turns to him. "I'm sorry I didn't..."

"You don't get to do this to me" she interrupts him. "The deal was your idea, because you didn't want to compromise our friendship....we're friends, that's it, you don't get to act like a jealous alpha. I am allowed to look for someone to love me" Clint nods.

"I know....but you don't..."

"Shut up" she snaps at him, he looks down. "This was working, it was, but it's not any more" she takes a breath and shakes her head, this is the only way she can see them remaining friends, or at least still having some civility to their relationship. "Deal's off. I'm done"

"Tati...please let me talk" he looks up and finds she's already walking away. "Damn it" he grumbles.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Clint sits stirring absent-mindedly at his breakfast, it's been three days since their night out, three days since Tati broke off their deal, three days since he's even seen her, she's been hold up in her room with the twins. He'd heard that they were somehow related and normally he would be the first person Tati talks to about it. But not this time. He really screwed up. And all he wants is his best friend back, no all he wants is to tell her that he is madly in love with her and has been for 2 years now. He wants a relationship, he wants to bond her, he wants to make sure no other alpha will ever touch her. But unless she is willing to talk to him, to be in the same room as him, how is any of that going to happen. The elevator doors go and he looks up as Fury and Coulson step out, Clint drops his spoon and stares, as does Steve who'd been stood across from him with coffee, and Tony is raising an eyebrow stood next to him.

“Coulson?” Steve asks staring at the formerly dead SHIELD agent stood in front of them. Coulson waves a little and smiles.

“Hey” Coulson greets.

“What the hell?” Tony asks. “We thought you were dead, Phil”

“I was....Now I'm not” Coulson offers and then looks to Fury. “Where is she?” Coulson asks Fury who shrugs, just as Tatyana hurries into the room and straight for Coulson.

“Dad” Tatyana greets before practically throwing herself at Coulson, who stumbles a little catching her.

“Dad?” Clint asks looking to Natasha who shrugs back.

“Adoptive” Coulson answers pulling back from Tatyana. “She's a rescue from the Red Room”

“Make me sound like a shelter animal” Tatyana teases. “I've made no secret of my past with the Russians” she points out. “Though I have been vague I guess” she adds and shrugs.

“Tatyana was rescued by SHIELD when she was nine” Fury informs them. “Coulson took her in after that” Tatyana waves with her fingers and smiles sheepishly.

….........

Clint approaches Tatyana who stands at the kitchen counter as the other Avengers catch up with Coulson.

“You never said Coulson was your dad” Clint accuses as Tatyana cuts up lemon wedges, she looks to him.

“We never talked about family” she points out. “I don't know anything about yours....”

“You don't?” Clint ask frowning at her. She shoots him a look.

“No” she answers.

“Oh, well, I have a brother, Barney, who's married to Laura, with two kids, another on the way” she looks to him, she sighs.

“Coulson is my adoptive dad, no idea about my real parents, other then the fact father was a mutant, and is also the father of Wanda and Pietro. Happy?” she asks dropping the lemon wedges into the jug of iced tea.

“Not really” Clint mumbles. “Are we going to talk about what happened?” he asks her quietly. She sighs.

“Look” she turns to him. “You were my best friend” he cringes at the word were. “And I loved you, I still love you....but what we had, it stopped working, and I don't know how to be....just friends with you any more”

“So we try” he begs of her. “Watch a movie? Tv? Dinner?” he asks her. “Tonight?” she looks to him.

“I can't tonight” she answers. “I have a date” she admits, Clint pulls a face.

“You've been in your room 3 days, how can you have a date?” he asks.

“Nat set me up with someone” she answers. “One of the SHIELD agents she's worked with, says he's a nice guy”

“Nat set you up with someone?” Clint asks looking to his other best friend who glances to him raising an eyebrow, Clint glares a little at the redhead, indicating that he knows.

“Yeah” Tatyana answers grabbing the jug. “I can't....” she sighs. “It's time I stop....pining” he looks to her softly, she looks back to him before walking away to join the others. Clint looks down and rubs his fingers across his eyebrow, swallowing the lump in his throat, he's made a huge mistake.

…............

“So what's going on with you and Barton?” Coulson asks Tatyana as they walk towards his car. “Sensing some tension there”

“We've had this deal” she admits. “That we.....'take care' of each other” she gives him a look, Coulson scoffs.

“Tati” he scolds a little.

“Yeah, well it's no longer working, so...I broke it off. Trouble is, pretty sure I'm in love with him” she looks to him. “And things are...difficult now, I feel like I've lost my best friend” Coulson pulls her into a hug and she clutches to him. She pulls back and he brushes away her tears from her cheek.

“You could move back home” he offers. “You and me and that....dodgy toaster” she laughs a little and smiles at him. “I can't bring myself to replace it....”

“I think I've out grown living with my Dad...” she admits. “But thank you. If things get more uncomfortable then I may change my mind”

…............

Clint growls at Natasha who rolls her eyes as she sits on the edge of her bed.

“You set her up with some other Alpha” Clint accuses.

“She asked me to” Natasha argues. “You didn't really think she was going to sit around and wait for you to pull your head out of your ass!?”

“No, of course not, but she doesn't give the chance to explain, to talk to her about our relationship”

“You're a moron” Natasha scolds, Clint looks to her. “She's afraid that what you want to talk to her about, is going to hurt her, she's protecting herself, shutting herself off from you”

….............

Coulson kisses Tatyana's cheek and smiles softly at her.

“You know where I am” he assures her.

“I know” She agrees.

“And don't forget about lunch next week” he reminds her as he climbs into his car, she nods and then smiles watching him driving away, she sighs and closes her eyes.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Tatyana holds up a black dress to herself as she stands in the mirror, before holding a deep purple one up in it's place. She purses her lips and sighs before throwing it aside.

“I'm not sure about this” Tatyana admits sadly. “It doesn't feel right” she turns to Natasha.

“Look, he's already jealous” Natasha points out. “This will just push him into action”

“And if it doesn't?” Tatyana asks back. “What if this pushes him away?”

“This will work” Natasha offers. “Now put on the purple dress and these” Natasha holds up a set of earrings that look like arrows that she knows will drive Clint mad. And she may burn in hell for meddling but she's doing it because she loves the two of these morons and she wants to see them finally together and happy.

…...............

Clint looks up as Tatyana enters and his heart almost stops. She's...beautiful and wearing his colours. A deep purple maxi dress that cuts down the front just right, and hanging from her ears and around her neck is jewellery that he knows Natasha picked out because though not obvious, they are arrows. He's going to kill Natasha for doing this to him and his heart. Knowing Tatyana is going out there, dressed like that, and not with him is driving his alpha instinct up a gear and he just wants to bend her over the counter and claim her. But he won't. He's not that kind of alpha. In fact most people mistake him as omega most of the time despite his knot.

“What do you think?” Tatyana asks Clint who nods.

“You look....you look amazing” Clint tells her softly and then turns sad. “He's...very lucky” he tells her sadly, she stares at him and looks down.

“Thank you” she whispers and then walks away, Clint groans and hangs his head.

“Idiot” he complains and watches her as she climbs into the elevator. His look is longing and loving and stupidity. He sighs a little and doesn't hear Natasha behind him. She smacks him over the back of the head. “Ow” he complains leaning away from her. “What was that for?”

“Being a love sick fool” she answers. “You two are driving me nuts, you want her, she wants you....God, I am this close to just locking you both in a room and letting you knot it out” she walks away as Clint rubs the back of his head and neck.

….................

Natasha looks up 2 hours later as Tatyana leaves the elevator and marches past her and towards her room, Natasha frowns and stands following her.

…...............

Tatyana throws her bag down on the bed as Natasha follows her into the room.

“What happened?” Natasha asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Thank you for finding me a monumental moron” Natasha looks to Tatyana. “Do people forget I am actually a mind reader? And I can hear them checking out the waitress whilst I'm sat there? Or when he sneaks off to knot her in the bathroom??”

“No” Natasha states in disbelief. “I vetted him and everything” Natasha adds as Tatyana pulls down her hair. “I'm going to kill him” Natasha grabs Tatyana's gun from her dresser and starts to leave.

“He's not worth it” Tatyana tells her pulling off her dress and then flopping onto the bed. “None of them are worth it” she mumbles and curls up, Natasha sniffs at the air and then sighs.

“Are you....are you going into heat?” the redhead alpha asks.

“Think so” Tatyana complains.

“You want me to get Clint?” Natasha asks.

“What? No” Tatyana argues. “I don't need him any more, I can deal with this myself” Natasha shoots her a look and then sighs.

“Well I offered....and I can't stay cause...I can already feel your scent...”

“Yeah, go” Tatyana assures her pulling her pillow closer. “See you in a week” she teases weakly as Natasha leaves. Natasha leans back against the wall outside of the room and then smirk. Okay so she picked a bad guy on purpose, just so Tatyana would know how great and sweet and perfect for her Clint is, and yeah she feels bad that Tatyana is upset but it will all work out in the end, she pushes herself up and walks away before the stench of omega becomes too much.

“Friday....activate omega protocol for Tati” Natasha tells the AI, and then hears the air conditioning pick up, to help cool Tatyana down when her body starts to overheat.

…..............

“Where is she?” Clint asks Natasha as she sits at his side in the communal living room.

“Bed” Natasha answers, Clint raises an eyebrow. “Bad date” Clint goes to stand, Natasha stops him. “Just give her some space”

“Oh I wasn't going to comfort Tati just yet” he growls, Natasha smirks a little and lets him go. Clint storms out of the room.

…............

Clint steps out of the elevator to Tatyana's floor cleaning the blood off of his knuckles from Tatyana's date, he may have gone full blown alpha on the poor sod and he doesn't regret it one little bit. He stiffens, her scent is everywhere, like a fog and it's suffocating. He inhales though, he loves her scent. He has to throw his hand out to steady himself as it makes him dizzy. He growls a little and tightens his jaw. He should turn around and leave. He should. If she wanted his help she would have asked for it but she didn't. But he can't. This could be his chance, their chance, all he needs is to claim her. Something he's been wanting since the first moment his scented her but he's always held back from doing it, because he wanted her to ask him for it. He looks up slightly as her scent gets stronger, she leans against the wall across the room leading to her bedroom, sweaty, hot, with sticky slick running down her thighs, but he thinks she looks beautiful. They stare at one another before he is moving, faster then he ever has in his life, vaulting over the coffee table and couch to reach her, and when he does, he grabs her face in his hands and kisses her.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Clint presses Tatyana against the nearest wall, lifting her up and pulling her legs around his waist, they kiss, and it's so unlike anything they've shared before. This is warmer, hotter, more meaningful. His hands roam her thighs, his thumbs pressing into the flesh as he moans into her mouth. Her scent is everywhere, all around him, inside of him just....seeping into him and she is all he wants. She is moaning and writhing against him already, trying to get any form of friction to sooth her aching core. To douse the fire in her veins. He kisses her and then thrusts three fingers inside of her, easily with no restriction she's slick and ready and his. He pulls his fingers out and then thrusts them back in, and over and over and over he does this, drawing her first orgasm forward. And he knows how to pull those strings, he's been doing it for two years, but this...this time he throws everything he's got at her, throws all of the twists, and flicks, and pressure he knows makes her scream and quake and her eyes roll back into the back of her head.

“Cum for me 'Mega” he growls against her lips, she throws her head back into the wall and screams out her pleasure, and he's pretty sure it's his name. “Yes” he moans kissing her jaw, she shudders and spasms and clutches to his fingers as it wrecks her body. She clutches to his shoulders as she comes down from that high, her eyes fluttering as she rolls her head to look at him, and he can see it, the moment it happens, reality.

“Put me down” She pushes at his chest, and any other time she would have managed but heats make her weak, he pulls back a little. “I can't do this” she tells him, despite her heat riddled mind and hormones and as much as she wants him she can't keep doing this.

“Tati” he whispers.

“I can't keep doing this” she whispers. “It's not working any more....and it hurts...”

“Shut up” he scolds with his alpha voice which makes her do exactly as he says. “You think this is just me...seeing you through your heat?” he asks, she nods. “Well not this time” he argues. “I'm going to knot you and mark you and claim you....at the end of this heat....you will be mine” he promises her stroking his finger over the bonding gland on her shoulder. “You will be mine” he repeats lifting his eyes to hers. “We've wasted enough time, don't you think?” he asks her, she nods as a tear slides down her cheek. “I'm sorry it took me so long” he whispers brushing the tear away. “I'm an idiot” she nods a little.

“My idiot” she whispers, he nods and kisses her. It quickly becomes heated, her heat is starting to edge back in, her hormones begging for an alpha knot. He sinks to his knees with her in his arms, both kneeling on the fluffy rug under them, she pushes at his jacket, almost tearing it as she tries to get it off. He pulls back from her and takes over, her hormones are making it difficult for her to function right. He throws his jacket away and pulls his shirt over his head and then joins it, Tatyana is then there, snuggling into his neck, scenting him, he closes his eyes and breaths heavily as she does, his omega. It works to just turn her on more. He pushes his trousers down his hips, his underwear next before he is kicking them off with his boots, then he is on her again. Clutches to her face as he kisses her, his tongue and hers battling one another for dominance, he growls and wins. Pulling back he sets his hands on her hips, turns her, bringing her back to his chest, his lips to her neck. She presses her ass back into him, his erection snug in the cleft of her ass. He thrusts a little, just watching it move between the crack, his eyes are completely blown with lust. He pushes her shoulders lowering her top half of her body to the carpet. Presenting her to him. He shifts his hips slightly, his erection disappearing between her legs, she moans and closes her eyes, her fingers clenching at the rug as he enters her. Clint closes his eyes and moans himself feeling her around him. He's going slow, gentle, enjoying this. “Clint...” she moans. “Alpha, please” she begs, wanting him to move, wanting him to fuck her, to knot her. She needs him to move. So he does just that, giving his omega everything she needs, he moves with her. Neither are going to last very long, not with this first go, not with how long they've been apart. It doesn't seem that long, but to two people who've been in love with one another, to loose part of their relationship, to feel like they were slipping through their fingers, it's long enough. His fingers wrap loosely around her throat, pushing her head to the side, exposing the bonding gland between her shoulder and her neck. He mouths at the gland, his other hand is tight on her waist as he thrusts up into her. His knot inflating, catching on her as he does. He's so close, her hand clutch to his arm, her other claws at her own stomach, almost believing she can feel him inside of her. “Alpha” she whines. He pulls her closer still. They've had sex before, but it's never felt like this. Now they both know it's happening, they both know that this is it, that he is going to claim her as his, this is what they've both been waiting for, for months, years and now it is finally happening. “Knot me...knot me, Alpha” she begs as he thrusts still, his knot catching on her walls with each one, inflating with every clench of her.

“'Mega” he growls kissing her shoulder, holding himself over her, and they are actually fucking like animals. But with so much more meaning.

“Alpha, please” she begs, whining beneath him, he pushes her shoulders down and leans back a little, his fingers clasping at the back of her neck, holding her down as he shifts, deeper, she squeals in pleasure and he smirks, so overly proud of himself, stroking his alpha ego. Knowing he is pleasing his omega. He thrusts down into her, harder, faster, he's so close, but he doesn't want it to end. But he can't help it. He grabs her hair and pulls her head up, leaning closer to kiss at the bonding gland.

“Mine” he growls at her and then bites her, the skin breaking, blood pools in his mouth, she cries out, clutching around him as her orgasm hits her with full force, like a freight train of emotions and pleasure and promise. That bond is more then just him marking her. It's aligning them. Mind, body and soul. She claws at his arm around her chest, holding on, riding it out. His knot catches three thrusts after, locking himself inside of her as his orgasm hits. He pulls his lips back from her bond and cries out, holding her hips to his own, holding her still as he pulses and empties his seed inside of her.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Clint carries Tatyana to the couch and sits on it with her, before laying back, bringing her with him to settle against his chest, she sighs softly and turns her head into his neck, his hands trailing over her body, soothing, comforting her, helping her down from their....session. They have some time now before he deflates and can pull out of her.

"You bit me" she whispers, he nods.

"Yeah, I did" he agrees brushing her hair back to show off her bond, he smiles.

"Did you mean to?" she asks, he gives her a look.

"Of course I did" he assures her, her lip twitches a little. "Smile" he teases, she does. "Guess we're stuck with one another now" he teases lightly, she looks to him. "I'm in love with you, my Little Russian" he whispers. "I just...didn't want to ruin what we had...." he touches her mark and she cringes softly. It's pain but it's a good pain. "Tati....you are my best friend, and I didn't..." she cups his cheek, her eyes turning white as she shares her memories, her thoughts, her feelings with him. He actually starts crying a little, two years of mutual pining and they could have been together. She wipes away the tears when she pulls her hands back. "I had no idea" Clint whispers softly.

"I'm Russian and....German" she comments. "Not very good at....sharing feelings" he strokes her cheek. "You...bonded with me" she whispers still unsure whether this is actually happening or if it's a heat driven hallucination.

"Yeah" he agrees. "Yeah, I did" he kisses her head, holding his arms around her tightly. "My 'Mega" he tells her sleepily, she smiles and nuzzles into his neck.

................

Clint knots Tatyana many more times before her heat fizzles out, and the Avengers, for the most part, leave them be. Tony attempts to tease them which resulted in a broken arm for the engineer. Despite Tony being a beta, Clint's alpha instincts to protect his in heat mate are stronger. And in the end it's Darcy that brings the couple supplies, water, food, fresh clothes for Clint, he won't leave Tatyana's room. It's four more days after that that the couple finally leave the room. And everything around them is less tense then they have ever been. Clint is even more affectionate in public then anyone thought too. His hands stay on or near Tatyana whenever she is near him. He kisses her, and brushes her hair back and growls at alphas that get too close, even Natasha. Tatyana's heat may have passed but it is a new bond and Clint is being a perfect alpha keeping her away from any competition. And he gets the next two months off to settle with her, part of SHIELD protocol is that their agents are given time with their omegas to cement that bond with them. To mark their space, to scent cover their joint things, it takes time for the bind to fully integrate into one another's lives, and to see through another heat, a safer, easier heat through together.

.....................

And it is a perfect two months, Clint swears he's never been happier. He's got the girl. Who just so happens to also be one of his best friends. This is something he'd given up on. Something he thought he'd never have the balls to go after, but here she is. Tatyana, fast asleep in their bed. The move over was easy and quick, neither one wanting to spend any more time apart. Clint crouches at the bedside as Tatyana wakes, he was just going to slip out but he couldn't in the end, he wanted to say goodbye before his 3 week mission. It's going to suck, but they've timed it well, her heat finished the day before which means there is another month before it happens again.

"I'll be back for your heat" Clint promises before kissing Tatyana. "Plus you have that lunch with Coulson and you should spend some time with Wanda and Pietro" he brushes her hair back as she pouts. "You won't even notice I'm gone" he coos before giving her a kiss. "Love you" he tells her. She smiles at him.

"Love you too" he kisses her again before pulling back and grabbing his bag before leaving her alone in their bed. Tatyana turns and pulls his pillow closer to nuzzle into it, scenting her alpha to comfort herself.

...............

Wanda climbs into Tatyana's bed and gives her a small smile, Wanda understands how hard this first mission is on the omega. When Steve left on his first after he and Wanda bonded she spent three days in bed eating rocky road ice cream as Pietro stroked her hair. Now they want to do the same for their big sister. Pietro sits on Tatyana's other side and starts stroking her hair.

"We didn't know what you liked" Wanda starts turning to pull a plastic ice box from the floor. "So we got one of everything" she opens the lid revealing that it is packed with different flavours of ice cream. Tatyana smiles warmly at them both.

"Thank you" she whispers.

"It's what family does" Pietro assures her, Tatyana looks to him and swallows a lump in her throat, she never really understood family until Coulson, and even then it was just her and him. Now she has a brother and a sister.

"Which do you want to start with?" Wanda asks pulling out three spoons, Tatyana takes a tub from the top and looks to the label.

"Rum and raisin" she reads taking an offered spoon, Wanda finds a chocolate and throws it to Pietro who catches it. The three of them settle on the bed as Tatyana turns on the tv, some black and white movie just starting, Pietro sets his head on Tatyana's shoulder and she looks to him softly. She holds up her hand and raises an eyebrow. "Can I see?" she asks him placing her hand on the side of his head. "What it was like....before?" she asks, he nods a little and she takes a breath, her eyes turning pure white as she searches through his memories of his childhood with Wanda and their mother and step-father. "You didn't know him either?" she asks.

"No" Wanda answers. "But our step-father loved us" Tatyana nods and pulls her hand back.

"What about you?" Petro asks. "Before Coulson" Tatyana shrugs.

"My mother was a...." Tayana shrugs again. "She ran the Red Rooms" she admits, Pietro and Wanda look to her. "As soon as I was old enough.....I was put to training" she tells them. "Then....my powers came in during training and I became..."

"A weapon" Wanda whispers sadly.

"I didn't have a childhood" Tatyana tells them sadly. "Barely had a mother...." Pietro and Wanda side hug her. Tatyana looks down a little.

"Now you have us" Pietro tells her. "And Clint....and Coulson" Tatayana nods in agreement.

"And Steve and Thor" Wanda adds.

"Yes, I do" she agrees softly and then starts crying. It's her stupid Omega hormones, her alpha is away from her and she's only just post-heat, and they are being mushy with her.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks. Three long weeks Clint is away from his new omega. But now. Now he is finally home. He takes a deep breath as he opens their apartment door, whilst his scent is slowly disappearing the scent of omega, his omega is strong, like a thick fog of it. He loves it. After the crap mission and the even worse food, coming home to this. Man he was an idiot for not doing it sooner.

“'Mega!” he shouts dropping his bag and kicking the door shut behind him. “I know you're here” he comments. “Can smell ya” he growls a little heading towards their bedroom. Opening the door he inhales sharply, he never knew having an omega live with him would smell like this, like Christmas and his birthday and his favourite coffee. He loves her scent. The sweet tangy oranges, the sweet popcorn smell, coffee and something floral. He smiles a little seeing Tatyana. She's curled up in bed asleep, he softens a little and looks to his watch, yeah, okay, he'll let her off just this once, it's 3am, later then he wanted. He undresses as he makes his way to their bed and climbs in next to her, she wakes slightly and sniffs the air before relaxing.

“Alpha” she greets as he kisses her neck.

“Omega” he whispers wrapping himself around her. “Go back to sleep” he coos nuzzling into her bonding mark, she touches his arm around her and smiles softly. She turns to face him, he smiles softly brushing her hair back from her face.

“Hey” she greets a little more awake now.

“No, go back to sleep” he kisses her nose, she chuckles a little.

“I'm awake now” she comments nuzzling under his jaw, he moans slightly as she drags her teeth along it.

“Fine” he moans out pulling her thigh around his waist. “Only 'cause I missed you” he offers as she pulls her head back, they share a look and then he is kissing her. Her hands wrapping around his neck to hold him to her, she's missed him just as much of course, even lunch with Coulson, who she loves like he is actually her father couldn't cheer her up. Only Clint. Her alpha. That new bond telling her to be with him. And now he is here. She pulls herself closer to him. As close as physically possible without him being inside of her. He smiles against her lips. “You missed me too, huh?” he asks her softly, she nods.

“So much” she admits, he kisses her cheek and then her jaw and then her forehead before kissing her lips holding her close to him.

…..........

The next two months are quiet enough that Clint and Tatyana become pretty much inseparable, and she gets sick. Not really sick, just usually first thing in the morning, and with certain foods. He's an idiot so he doesn't get why. But he is sweet so he goes to the pharmacy to help, to find something to ease her upset stomach.

“Hey, Tati, I got that stuff you asked for” he comments walking into the apartment, but stiffens as he sniffs, the whole place stinks of distressed and upset omega. “Tati?” he asks setting the pharmacy bag on the counter. Natasha appears ahead of him and he growls a warning at the other alpha. Natasha holds up her hands.

“Darcy's with her” Natasha tells him.

“What's going on?” Clint asks.

“Look...” Natasha offers softly. “Whatever happens, me and Darcy'll be here”

“What's going on?” Clint repeats more insistent. Natasha nods towards Clint and Tatyana's bedroom, Clint hurries past his friend and into the bedroom, Darcy sits with her back against the bathroom door but stands seeing Clint who barely glances to her, instead going to the bathroom door. He knocks. “Tati?” he asks. “It's me, you okay?” he asks quietly. There is a sniffle and then the bathroom lock clicks open, Clint pushes open the door to see Tatyana climbing into the bathtub, filled with blankets and cushions, his eyes widen. “Tati?” he asks stepping closer. “Are you?” he adds, she nods and curls up in her bathtub nest, Clint smiles and climbs in with her.

“Clint” she whispers, he shushes her.

“S'kay, 'mega” he mumbles softly stroking her hair, Natasha and Darcy stand in the doorway, Darcy smiling.

“Well done” Natasha teases. “You've knocked up one of SHIELD's top agents” Clint shoots her a look before growling. Natasha is his best friend but right now the alpha is encroaching on his pregnant omega and her nest. Tatyana curls into Clint's chest, he turns his attention back to her and smiles.

“My pack” he mumbles softly. “Pup and omega” he kisses her head and wraps his arm around her tightly. “I love you” he tells her softly setting his hand on her stomach.

“Love you too” Tatyana tells him nuzzling back into him.

….............

Clint lays in bed with Tatyana, Natasha and Darcy have left, giving them their space, Clint traces his finger over Tatyana's non-existent bump, smiling from ear to ear.

“Robin” he offers.

“No” she counters.

“Wren?” he asks looking to Tatyana who shoots him a look. “What?”

“We are not baby naming a bird” she argues, he gasps slightly.

“What? Why?” he asks sitting up. “There are some great bird related baby names out there....”

“Clint, we have 8 more months, please can we discuss baby names later” she looks to him, he smiles sheepishly and then nods. Alpha's always get excited over their babies, it's part of who they are, they want to have the packs, the pups and the perfect omega. And now Clint has that. “Can we just snuggle?” she asks. He nods again moving up the bed to lay with her, wrapping his arms around her. “What about Phil?” she asks touching her stomach. Clint glances to her face and smirks.

“Really?” he asks, she shoots him a look.

“He saved me” she answers. “Why wouldn't I name a kid after him?” she asks softly. “Without Coulson, this wouldn't be happening” Clint smiles and kisses her.

“We'll come back to baby names in about 7 months, okay?” he asks. “Till then, we can make a list” he scoots closer to her and kisses her bond on her shoulder, she sighs softly, content.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Clint has his tongue stuck out as he meticulously works with a screwdriver, he's putting up his soon to be baby's crib, Tatyana sits comfortably in a rocking chair behind him, her feet up on a pouffe, blankets pooled around her legs, and a hot water bottle keeping her warm. Their new apartment is nearly ready. Clint had put in some more time at work, and they both worked damn hard to save up for their own place. Big enough for their growing family. Clint even decorated the whole place himself, with a little help from the Avengers, but most of the time the alphas used it as an excuse to drink whilst their omegas fawned over pregnant Tatyana, babies are a big deal to omegas. There is only weeks left now, till her due date, and Clint has her doing the bare minimum. He's only let her come to the new apartment today because she threatened to name the baby Lucifer, and he knows her, he knows she'd do it. So here she is. Tucked up, warm and safe in his line of sight, he supposes this is actually a good idea, he can keep an eye on his omega and his pup. She cringes a little and he jumps up dropping everything to move to her.

“What is it?” he asks hands hovering over her bump. She rolls her eyes.

“If you jump every time I make a face” she complains.

“But you did make a face” he argues, she sighs.

“I have a wedgie” she whispers, he stares at her before chuckling, she kicks him in the shin. “Help me” she scolds, he grabs her wrists helping her to her feet, once steady he releases her and she....adjusts herself. “Thank you” she whispers, he kisses her softly then helps her sit again. She's been finding pregnancy hard, the exhaustion, the sickness, the feeling of....heaviness, for someone trained as she is, it's a shock to the system. And she knows that being a mother and an agent may prove even more difficult. For now she's trying to concentrate on the good things, that in a few weeks she will be holding her own baby in her arms, and she's determined to be a better mother then her own. A mother like Phil was to her.

…..............

Clint sits reading a pregnancy book in bed as Tatyana drinks her lemon tea. The tv plays an old black and white film that she likes. She hums a little setting her mug aside and rubbing her bump.

“I only have the kitchen to do now” Clint tells her. “Then we can fully move into the apartment” she looks to him and smiles resting her head on his shoulder, he kisses her forehead.

“Gonna miss the tower” she comments.

“It's just not practical” he argues. “The tower apartments are meant for couples, singles....not for families”

“I know” she assures him. “Just the twins are here...and Nat”

“And they'll visit” Clint assures her. “We're not going far....and they'll have a niece or nephew to come see” he touches her bump and smirks. “A little Dove” she glares at him.

“No” she warns. “It'll be Phillip or Phillipa” she corrects and then gasps clutching her bump, Clint cringes and lifts the covers.

“Urm....Tati, tell me you didn't just wet the bed?” he asks her, she smacks his chest.

“My waters” she corrects. “Clint, I'm about to go into labour you dumbass” she scolds, his eyes widen and he lifts them to her eyes.

“Hospital?” he asks, she nods.

“Yeah, hospital” she answers, he jumps out of the bed and grabs her pre-packed hospital bag and the car keys as she tries to get out of bed. Clint is then at her side taking her hand and helping her out of bed, they share a look before he is kissing her.

“I love you so damn much” he admits pulling back. “Now let's go have a baby” she nods biting her lip.

…...............

It takes 10 hours of screaming and a few slaps to Clint's face before Tatyana gives birth to a baby girl. Mother is exhausted by the end of it. So Clint is left holding the baby, actually holding the baby. And he's in love. She's the cutest little blob of fat and bones he's ever seen. Tatyana watches him warmly, tears in her eyes. Clint is so enamoured with his baby girl.

“The others are waiting outside” Clint offers kissing her forehead before going back to staring at his daughter. “I'm gonna introduce her to them” he turns to leave.

“Clint, remember what we talked about” she warns, he frowns. “About her name” she points out.

“Yeah, yeah, I know” he comments walking away. “But urm...you're bed bound” he adds with a smirk. “And I...urm can do what I want”

“Don't you dare” she warns, Clint looks to her and then the baby.

“Sorry, little Russian....you can't stop me” he comments. “Hey guys” he comments leaving the room. “Meet little...” the door closes and she doesn't catch what he introduces their daughter as to the other Avengers. But she is going to kill him.

….............

Clint actually loves the name Tatyana picked out for the baby, so he is going around calling her Phillipa. He loves the name on his daughter. He just loves his daughter and the girlfriend. His family. He sits now with his daughter, just staring down at her.

Hey” Coulson greets, Clint looks up at him stood in front of him. “That her?” Coulson asks motioning to the baby in Clint's arms.

“No, it's a loner” Clint jokes, Coulson smirks. “So..granddad” Clint starts standing and holding out the baby to him, Coulson smiles taking her form him. “Meet....Phillipa” Coulson looks to Clint who nods. “Phillipa Wren Robyn Barton Coulson”

“No” Tatyana argues behind them, Clint looks to her. “No way in hell are we double naming our daughter after birds” she argues, Clint pouts a little wrapping an arm around her.

“How about...Phillipa Robyn Barton” she raises an eyebrow and looks to him, Clint smirks and kisses her before getting down on one knee.

“Oh my god” Coulson comments with a smirk.

“Tatyana Coulson” Clint starts, Tatyana covers her mouth and starts to cry. “Mother of my child, love of my life, 'Mega” she sniffles. “Will you be my wife?”

 


	10. Chapter 10

When Pepper Potts gets involved in planning a wedding things happen so much faster and more efficiently then anything anyone has ever seen before. And it is only three weeks before Clint and Tatyana's wedding day. Three weeks of sleepless nights and dirty nappies. So sleepless that Tatyana falls asleep as the make up artist does her wedding make up. This caused Natasha, Wanda and Pepper to chuckle before they went about getting ready, along with making sure Phillipa is set, Wanda will be pushing Phillipa in her pram, down the aisle. Vows are short but sweet and romantic, Pepper worried about the couple being too tired to stick with it through anything too long. She's also making sure that every moment of this day is filmed just in case. The reception is quiet for the Avengers, who are all aware of how tired the new parents are, so it's dinner, a few drinks, some dancing before everyone heads to bed and the happy couple heading off on their honeymoon.

…................

Clint bounces on the huge hotel bed as he drops onto it, finally he has a bit more energy. Phil has Phillipa for a week, giving Tatyana and Clint a honeymoon they deserve, full of sleep. Only Clint is awake and wants attention. Tatyana rolls her eyes a little as she turns to face him.

“Morning, Little Russian” he greets holding up a dvd in his hand, she yawns and snuggles into her pillow.

“What's that?” she asks him, he smirks.

“Our wedding day” he answers. “I mean....I don't know where your head was at but I only remember bits and pieces. I was so pumped full of coffee” she nods a little. “Breakfast in bed, little home movie” he shakes the dvd at her. She smiles and nods firmer this time, he kisses her softly and jumps up to order room service and to set up the dvd. “One thing I do remember” he starts and smiles lovingly at her. “How beautiful you looked” she blushes into her pillow.

“Clint” she whines, he chuckles and then grabs the room service phone.

“I can't tell my wife I think she's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on?” he asks. “Hello” he states into the phone. “Penthouse” he adds and the smirks. “We'll take two of everything on your breakfast menu....and a bottle of champagne, thank you” he hangs up and bounces over to the bed, Tatyana laughs watching him. “Man, so glad Stark is footing the bill” Clint bounces onto the bed and curls into his wife who laughs as he litters her face with kisses, his hands pulling the blankets away from her. “So hungry” he whines kissing down her neck.

“Food'll be here soon” she argues, h pulls her legs apart and smirks nipping at her skin.

“Not what I'm hungry for, sweetcheeks” that's all he says before he dives between her legs.

…..............

Later Clint chews on a length of bacon as Tatyana lays with her head in his lap, both of them wrapped in soft cotton robes as their wedding plays on the tv. It's pretty hard for them both to really remember what happened that day, but watching it, there is something surreal about it, like they're outsiders. Clint strokes Tatyana's hair as he chuckles watching Tony and Thor trying to get Bucky to dance.

“It was perfect” Tatyana whispers. “And we can't remember it”

“So that just means that we get to do it again, once Phillipa is a little older, when we're not so tired” Clint offers. “We can do it again....and that one we will remember” she smiles and sits up turning to him.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” she asks him, he smirks and shrugs. “Because it's very much” she adds.

“Good” he holds out the bacon and she takes a bite of it leaning into his side. “I love you too” he kisses her head and wraps his arm around her, pulling the blankets up a little, adjusting their nest on the floor.

“What are you doing there?” Tatyana asks pointing at the tv, video!Clint is dad dancing with Wanda and Pietro. “What is that move called?” she teases.

“What are you talking about?” he asks. “I am a fantastic dancer” he offers poking her side, she laughs and nudges him back.

…................

Pepper smiles unwrapping the thank you gift from Clint and Tatyana, she didn't do it for the thanks though. She did it for her friends. She touches the framed photo of her and Tony though and lets the sentiment fill her heart. It was clearly taken at the wedding, and it's a very beautiful photo. Tony whispering in Pepper's ear as she smiles warmly, arms around each other. Tony peers at it over her shoulder before smiling.

“I know just where to put it” Tony comments kissing her cheek and taking the photo. He moves to set it on the artificial fireplace. “There, perfect” Pepper moves to his side and smiles nodding in agreement. “For two assassins they aren't half soft” Tony teases kissing Pepper's head, Pepper chuckles and nudges him.

“Love” she offers in way of explanation. “It makes people do crazy things” Tony smiles and pulls her closer to him

….................

Coulson is utterly in love with his granddaughter. Captain America, who? No, it's all about Phillipa now. He likes to just sit with her in his arms. He never got to do this for Tatyana, getting her later on in her childhood, but he likes to think he would have been a good dad.

“Hey diddle diddle the cat and the fiddle, the cow jumped over the moon, the little dog laughed to see such fun and the dish ran away with the spoon” Coulson teases wiggling Phillipa's toes, the baby is none the wiser. She's only three weeks old.

….....................

Clint climbs into bed with Tatyana who turns off the bedside lamp before settling into her pillows, he kisses her shoulder and then her neck.

“I love you, Mrs Barton” Clint whispers into her neck as he curls around her back, she hums in acknowledgement letting him get comfy as she fall asleep.

“I love you too” she manages to get out before she lets her subconscious take control.

 


	11. Epilogue

Clint is staring, exhausted, at the children's tv show playing on the tv in front of him, he mouths along the little happy song that's playing. He is exhausted, beyond exhausted. Phillipa is sick with flu. And they have a newborn. A sick four year old and a newborn baby. Yeah he's beyond tired now. The house front door opens and closes followed by Natasha and Darcy's whispered voices before walking into the living room, Natasha spies Clint and moves towards him.

“You're not answering your phone” she scolds and then slows noticing his appearance. His shirt if on backward, there is spit up on his shoulder, spaghetti down the front and...a suspicious brown substances on his cheek. “Hey” Natasha draws out slowly, a smirk on her lips. Darcy chuckles slightly next to her noting the archers expression. Glazed, lost. “Alright, Darcy, find Tati and the sprogs and make sure they're living” she teases, Darcy chuckles walking away. Natasha crouches and touches his knee before cringing and pulling her hand back, she doesn't want to know what's on his trousers. “What's going on?” she asks.

“Phil is sick” he mumbles slowly. “Tati's getting there...and Wren was crying” he looks over his shoulder and frowns. “He's not now” he turns back to Natasha who stiffens slightly as she sniff. She pulls a face. “There's poop on my face” Clint comments flatly looking at his friend. “Poop” he repeats, Natasha nods. “It's on my face” he leans closer and she pulls back to avoid the splodge of poo on his cheek. “Little bit went in my mouth” he admits nodding. “Does not taste like chocolate” he mumbles.

“I didn't think it would” Natasha points out and then stares at him a moment. “Alright” she stands and looks around before walking out the room to find Darcy.

….............

Tatyana and Phillipa are fast asleep, curled up together in Wren's nursery, soft lullaby music plays from the mobile above the crib, Wren is fast asleep himself. And then there is Darcy, cell phone out as she snaps some cheeky photos of the mother and daughter. Mostly because it's actually a very sweet moment between the two of them, and a little bit about blackmail for later. Natasha walks in behind Darcy who places a finger to her lips and motions to Wren, Natasha nods and looks down at Tatyana.

“I'll grab Phil if you can herd Tati into the living room” Natasha whispers. Darcy nods a little, Natasha crouches and gently pries the sick four year old from her mother and hauls her up against her chest, Phillipa snuggling into her Auntie Nat instantly, wiping her snotty nose all over her coat. Darcy manages to rouse Tatyana who yawns as she wakes letting Darcy help her up to her feet.

“What?” Tatyana asks.

“We've got the kids” Natasha answers. “I'm going to put Phil down and then you and Clint are going to have bathes...and food”

“Phil's sick” Tatyana comments.

“We know” Natasha assures her. “Don't worry, we'll take care of everything” Darcy herds Tatyana out of the room and Natasha rubs Phillipa's back as she follow, only veering off to the little girl's bedroom instead of the living room.

….........

Natasha returns to the living room after starting a bath for which ever assassin will go first. Darcy is already cooking when she enters the kitchen, something soft, simple, rice and chicken. With Tatyana starting to get sick she's not going to want anything too heavy.

“What's the plan?” Darcy asks her alpha.

“Make sure Tati and Clint are washed, fed and then put to bed, and we'll take the kids for the night, give them some R and R” Darcy nods in agreement.

“I mean....I feel only a little bit sorry for them” Darcy offers. “They did decide to have another kid”

“It's not Wren, it's jut cause Phil's sick and they're both probably coming down with it. You saw how bad Bruce and Tony had it last week...” Darcy hums in agreement. “Who's the most lucid in there?”

“Tat” Darcy answers. “She was tidying up when I left her”

“Then I'll get Clint in the bath first..” Natasha offers. “Hopefully that'll wake him up enough for some food” Natasha mumbles and then walks away, she and Darcy don't have children, but they both know that the Avengers would be hopeless without them the last few years, all the other couples popping out babies, and they need people they can trust to babysit, and the only pair not exhausted by their own kids are Darcy and Natasha. Plus they both love being the cool Aunts with the chocolate and the jelly beans, and the presents. All the fun of having children without actually having them.

….......

Clint wakes with a snort later, much later, and in his own bed, his wife at his side, he watches her a moment. When was the last time they could actually sleep in their own bed, alone, without a child in it? He lifts the covers to check Phillipa isn't hiding under there somewhere, she's not. He then reaches up and touches his cheek, checking for the poo, but he's clean, they both are. He teaches out and curls his arm around his wife, pulling her closer to him, she hums in her sleep, content, he smiles and kisses her cheek before settling again to sleep.

….........

The next time he wakes he's alone, but he's not worried, he can hear Tatyana talking in the hall way. Softly, she's trying not to wake him. But her not being here with him woke him. His lovely wife. He smiles and rests his hands on his stomach as she walks into the room, hanging up the phone, she smiles seeing him awake.

“Hey” he greets, she smiles softly sitting on the bed with him. “What's going on?”

“Nat and Darce turned up yesterday” she answers. “We were in bad shape, and they looked after us, put us to bed and then took the kids for a few days”

“Are they okay?” he asks.

“They're all fine, they just wanted to make sure we rested” she answers crawling up his side to lay next to him. “You had poop on your face” she reminds him. “I think we reached our limit”

“Yeah” he agrees. “How's Phil?”

“She's fine” Tatyana answers. “Nat says the worst of her flu has passed....” she yawns and snuggles into his side. “Wren's fine too”

“Good, good” he mumbles drawing his fingers up and down her arm. “It's so quiet” he points out, she nods. The two of them just listening to the silence in their home. Almost silence. Lucky, their golden Labrador chooses that moment to run into the room and onto the bed. Clint groans and shoves at the dog as he wiggles himself between the two of them to lick Tatyana's face. She chuckles softly pulling the dog closer to ruffle his head. Clint can't help but smile.

…..............

Two days later Natasha and Darcy return Phillipa and Wren to their grateful and fully rested parents.

 


End file.
